A ride among the stars
by KishxIchigo4eva
Summary: Masaya cheats on Ichigo. She gets depressed but kishhu comforts her with a very special treat.
1. Depression

Me: Hey! This is going to be my 2nd fanfic and...Wait for this...It's about my fav couple too!Yah!

Kisshu: Who's ur fav couple?

Me: You and Ichigo...Duh!

Ichigo: What? Wait a minute. What's this story about?

Me: wait and see...Kisshu if you please.

Kisshu: Okay! Kishxichigo4eva does not own Tokyo Mew Mew!

Me: If I did then Ichigo would have killed Masaya personally.

Ichigo: (Gasps) I would never...

**Chapter 1:**

Ichigo was running to the Café. She was late as usually. She had over slept and had to skip breakfast."Sorry I'm late!"Ichigo yelled while she was running up the stairs to get dressed in her uniform."Strawberry Baka ur late!" yelled Ryou. _Those are probably the words he says the most._ Ichigo thought.

After a long slow day of work. Ichigowalked home. She wanted to get home quickly because tonight she was going on a date with Masaya.

Ichigo was close to her house when she saw Masaya walking. Ichigo wanted to call him but then she saw another girl. They were holding hands and the next moment they kissed. Ichigo just stood there. After the kiss Masaya looked up and saw Ichigo. He's face went white.

Ichigo just turned around and ran as fast as she could. She didn't know where to she was running but she just kept on running. After a while it started raining Ichigo noticed she was in the park. Tears were falling like a waterfall over her cheeks. She sat down on the grass. She didn't care if she was getting wet. She just sat there crying.

Kisshu was on his way to the ship. He didn't want to teleport and he didn't see his koneko-chan today and he had to see her. He was flying over the park when he heard something. He looked down and saw his koneko-chan sitting on the grass crying and getting wet. He hated to see her crying and felt like he could kill the person that did it even if it was himself. He flew over to her. "Hey Koneko-chan what's wrong?" Ichigo looked up and saw Kisshu. She didn't answer his question. Kisshu went and sat next to her. He said:" You know Koneko-chan you can tell me anything." Ichigo looked at him. "Aoyoma-kun is cheating on me." She said. Kisshu he didn't know what to say he's body was filling with joy but he also felt bad because it made his koneko-chan cry. Kisshu leaned closer and said:" I have a way to make u smile." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and teleported away.


	2. The Clouds

Me: After a lot of thinking I have decided what is going to happen in this story. Kisshu I choose ur story.

Kisshu: Yay!This is going to be fun!

Ichigo: I want to know what is going to happen in the story.

Me: Mind ur own beeswax!

Ichigo: This IS my beeswax!

**Chapter 2:**

Ichigo opened her eyes. She was in the weirdest place ever. It was like she was standing on clouds. Suddenly she got scared. She clung to Kisshu."It's alright koneko-chan. You can't fall. Ur in our spaceship." Ichigo looked at Kisshu as if he was just struck by lighting. She let go of Kisshu and noticed she can stand. "I'm on ur spaceship. Kisshu why did u bring me here?" Kisshu looked at Ichigo. "To stop ur crying and it worked." Ichigo noticed she stopped crying. "I did stop. This place is great Kisshu. Please show me around."Kisshu looked at Ichigo for a moment. "Okay Koneko-chan but I'm going to leave the best for last."Ichigo nodded.

"Well this place where were now is the living room. You'll notice that the clouds are couches." Ichigo was fascinated by this. Without thinking she walked over to a cloud and sat on it. It felt heavenly. Almost as if ur sitting on nothing but u still get that soft feeling of the cloud. Kisshu smiled at Ichigo. Ichigo walked over to Kisshu."Koneko-chan I just want to tell you that you won't be able to walk everywhere. So u'll have to ride on my back." Said Kisshu. Ichigo stared at him for a few minutes."uhh...Okay. I guess." She said.

Kisshu turned around and she climbed on his back. She wrapped her arms around neck. Then Kisshu flew out of the room.

_ Me: Chapter 2 is done!

Kisshu: When does the fun start?

Me: In the next chapter.

Ichigo: What type of 'fun' are we talking about?

Me: My Type!


End file.
